Young Justice: New Team Origins
by Blackknight117
Summary: [Prequel to Young Justice: New Team] This prequel tell the origins of the four new members of the team.
1. Superboy Origins Part 1

Superboy Origins Part 1

KRYPTON-1978

KANDOR-MARCH 16 1:30 PM

Lor-Zod finished training at the Military Guild Academy. He left with his friend Thara Ak-Var to see another friend.

"You sure are good in a fight, Thara" Lor said.

"Thanks, I can teach you a few thing" Thara said.

"You heard from your parents" Lor said.

"Yeah, they're returning to Kandor" Thara said.

"Well, that's great" Lor said.

The two aproached the home of Zor-El to meet their friend Kara.

"Hey Kara" Lor said.

"Thara, Lor, you two sure got here early" Kara said.

"What, did we spoil the surprise" Thara said.

"No, but I was surprised by my father with the news he got from my uncle" Kara said.

"What is it" Lor said.

"My aunt Lara is going to have a baby born soon" Kara said.

"Wow, that's great" Thara said.

"Yes it is" Lor said.

"I might have to leave Kandor when my baby cousin is born" Kara said.

"I take it that you have been asked to take care of the baby" Lor said.

"Yeah" Kara said.

"That's sweet" Thara said.

"I hear that your parents are coming, Thara" Kara said.

"Yes" Thara said.

"What about you, Lor. Have you seen you father lately" Kara said.

"No, I don't see him more often" Lor said.

"Is this because of what happened to your mother" Thara said.

"Ever since she died in battle, he has distance himself from me. He seem to be driven to protecting Krypton by continuing to serve the military" Lor said.

"Well your family is dedicated to protecting Krypton, even your brother" Kara said.

"Yeah, Drax is more driven to serving my father and the military than I am" Lor said.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through" Kara said.

"That's okay" Lor said.

"Well what now" Thara said.

"Lets eat" Kara said.

"Sounds good" Lor said.

* * *

KANDOR-MARCH 16 3:00 PM

"General" Soldier said.

"What is it, soldier" Zod said.

"We detected something heading for Kandor" Soldier said.

"What" Zod said.

"A massive ship" Soldier said.

"Sound the alarm and inform the citizens to evacuate Kandor" Zod said.

At Kara's home, the three hears the alarm to evacuate Kandor.

"What going on" Kara said.

"That's the evacuation drill" Lor said.

"Ah you guys, you might want to take a look outside" Thara said.

They saw a ship hovering over Kandor.

"We have to go" Lor said.

"Alright, lets go Kara" Thara said.

"Right behind you" Kara said.

The three arrived outside the boarder of Kandor with some of it's citizens, including Kara's parents. Thara got worried about her parents and decides to go back. Kara and Lor are with Zor-El and Alura, they then noticed that Thara isn't with them. Lor decided to go back and Kara followed him. They see Thara inside the city, the ship then drops down devices that projects a barrier around Kandor. Lor and Kara couldn't get through the barrier. Then something happened, the barrier began to glow and suddenly the city began to disapper with Thara and her parents in it. Lor and Kara were shocked by the disappearance of Kandor.

"No" Kara said.

"Thara" Lor said.

He then said her name again loudly.

"THARA" Lor said loudly.

Elsewhere, Zod and the soldiers saw that Kandor is now gone.

"I have failed them" Zod said.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-MARCH 17 12:00 PM

Lor, Kara, and some of the evacuated citizens were relocated to Kryptonopolis after Kandor's destruction. Kara and Lor are devastated by the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry, Lor" Kara said.

"I never told her how I felt about her" Lor said.

"I bet that she knows" Kara said.

"What now" Lor said.

"You can stay with my family for the time being" Kara said.

"Thank, Kara" Lor said.

Meanwhile at the council chamber, Zod then began to ask the council for some more military funding to help protect Krypton. They refused his request which displeases him. He was then dismissed and walked out to see his son Drax waiting for him.

"How was the meeting, sir" Drax said.

"The council wouldn't give in to my request, even after what happened at Kandor" Zod said.

"So what are you planning to do" Drax said.

"If the council wouldn't see the bigger picture, then new leadership is need for Krypton" Zod said.

"Are you suggesting removing the council from leading Krypton" Drax said.

"It may be the only way to ensure a strong order, do you have doubts" Zod said.

"No sir" Drax said.

"Then we will wait and prepare for the right opportunity, soon this world will have to Kneel before Zod" Zod said.


	2. Superboy Origins Part 2

Superboy Origins Part 2

KRYPTON-1978

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 7 10:05 AM

Months has passed since Kandor was lost. Lor-Zod graduated the academy and joined the Military Guild stationed at Krytonopolis.

"Wake up, Lor" Drax said.

Lor woke up to see his brother Drax there.

"Whats going on, Drax" Lor said.

"There's a meeting in the council chamber where our father is debating" Drax said.

"Alright, let me get dressed" Lor said.

He got dressed in his military uniform and they left. They arrived to see the meeting is over and their father is leaving.

"How are you two doing" Zod said.

"We are doing alright, sir" Drax said.

"Same here" Lor said.

The both salute the General.

"Carry on then" Zod said.

"Yes sir" Drax and Lor said together.

"I see you at the briefing, Lor" Drax said.

"Understood" Lor said.

Drax left and Lor sees Jor-El coming out of the council chamber.

"Hello young man" Jor-El said.

"Hello, sir" Lor said.

"No need to be salute" Jor-El said.

"Sorry" Lor said.

"It's alright, I didn't quite get you name" Jor-El said.

"Lor-Zod of the Military Guild. You're Jor-El, right" Lor said.

"You've heard of me" Jor-El said.

"I'm a friend of your niece, Kara Zor-El. By the way, congratulations on your baby" Lor said.

"Thank you" Jor-El said.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 7 1:30 PM

An hour before Zod gives his speech to his soldiers. He began a briefing with some soldiers including his sons. He finished the briefing and talked with his son afterwards.

"Sir, these are blueprints for the council citadel" Lor said.

"What of it" Zod said.

"What exactly are you planning" Lor said.

"That is classified information" Zod said.

"I've noticed that you having trouble with the council since Kandor's destruction. I take it that we are not going against the enemies outside the city" Lor said.

"One thing you need to learn my son, is that when in desperate times calls for desperate measures. This planet needs a better leader to protect its people from danger. Those council members wouldn't lift a finger for that, so they so be removed" Zod said.

"The only thing I've learned is that you have become so arrogant in your duties as General" Lor said.

"How dare you. You will never question your superior officer like that again, is that understood" Zod said.

"Clear, sir" Lor said.

"Dismissed" Zod said.

Lor walked out of the room and proceed to the rally. He then sees his father giving a speech.

"The time has come for the council to hear the voice of Krypton's people. If they will not listen, then Krypton will need a new leader to give this planet protection and order it deserves. Is anyone with me" Zod said.

"Yeah" Soldiers said loudly.

"Are we going to standby and let the council do nothing for this planet" Zod said.

"No" Soldiers said loudly.

"Then tomorrow, we shall attack the citadel and remove the council from it. Then we will rise up for Krypton" Zod said.

"YEAH" Soldiers said more loudly.

Lor was shocked at his father's speech to attack the council and ruling the planet afterwards.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 7 9:45 PM

Jor-El is at home reading the seismic data from before and found some disturbing results. His pregnant wife Lara came by to comfort Jor-El from his work. He then hears the door being buzzed.

"Lor, what are you doing here" Jor-El said.

"I have to talk with you, it's urgent" Lor said.

"Come in" Jor-El said.

Lor came in and sat down to talk with Jor-El.

"Whats going on, Lor" Jor-El said.

"It's my father, he's gone mad and decides to take out the council" Lor said.

"What, when" Jor-El said.

"Tomorrow, he's going to send soldiers to attack the citadel and after the council is gone, he's going to take over Krypton" Lor said.

"This can't be" Jor-El said.

"It's the truth" Lor said.

"I believe you and we won't let that happen" Jor-El said.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 8 12:00 PM

Zod and his soldier marched towards the citadel and proceeds to enter. They then overpower the guards inside and approached the council chamber. Zod then see the council members on the stands.

"Hello council" Zod said.

"Zod, what treason is this" member said.

"This is not treason, this is change. You all refused to do what is necessary for Krypton, so this planet need a leader with a vision of a strong, powerful Krypton. Now you will all Kneel before Zod" Zod said.

"That will never happen, Zod" Jor-El said.

He then appears and brought in more guards to subdue Zod and his soldier.

"How did you know about this" Zod said.

"Because I told them" Lor said.

His son Lor appears before him.

"You, you made the biggest mistake" Zod said.

"No, I did what was right for Krypton. I wasn't going to let you start a war that will kill innocents" Lor said.

"Take them away" council member said.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 8 4:00 PM

Zod and his son Drax were taken to the council chamber for punishment.

"General Zod and Drax-Zod, you both are charge with treason against the council. Both of you are sent to the Phantom Zone with no chance of escape, any last words before your journey into exile" council member said.

"I only wish to say to Jor-El and my traitor son Lor-Zod that they will both pay for their actions. Mark my words you two, you will both Kneel before Zod" Zod said.

Lor and Jor-El remained quiet.

"I say kneel, you two" Zod said.

"YOU BOTH SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ME" Zod said loudly.

"I have something to say to my brother. I'll see to it that you will pay for what you have done to us. One day, you will pay" Drax said.

"You both shall now be sent into the Phantom Zone immediately" council member said.

They use the projector to send Zod and Drax to the Phantom Zone. They both got pulled in the portal. The portal then closes and sealing them in forever. Jor-El sees his aide coming.

"What is it" Jor-El said.

"It's you wife, the baby is coming" Aide said.

"Come on, Lor" Jor-El said.

They both arrived at Jor-El's home to see Zor-El, Alura, and Kara there. He then sees his wife holding his son.

"Have you given him a name" Lor said.

"I have, Kal-El" Lara said.

"Congratulations, Jor-El" Lor said.

"Thank you for your help, Lor. You've done this planet proud, you may have save a lot of lives if it wasn't for you" Jor-El said.

"He right, Lor" Kara said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They all looked at little Kal-El.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 8 11:30 PM

Jor-El went to the council chamber to discuss what he had found.

"What is it, Jor-El" member said.

"I have disturbing news, I've been doing research on the planet's seismic activities and found some results" Jor-El said.

"What kind of results" council member said.

"That planet Krypton is dying. It's beginning to break apart from the inside. Once it happens, everyone on the planet will be killed and Krypton will be no more" Jor-El said.

"How long" member said.

"A week, maybe days. All I know is that it will happen soon" Jor-El said.

"Then Krypton will be gone after that day" council said.

Council was shocked in fear from the news that Jor-El has provided them. Krypton will soon be destroyed.


	3. Superboy Origins Part 3

Superboy Origins Part 3

KRYPTON-1978

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 11 11:30 AM

Jor-El is at his lab studying on the seismic readings and found that the planet is dying soon. Meanwhile, Lor came by to see Kara taking care of her cousin Kal-El.

"Hi, Kara" Lor said.

"Lor, I thought that you're working today" Kara said.

"I've resigned from the military guild, I didn't want to ended up like my father" Lor said.

"I'm sorry that you had to do it" Kara said.

"Don't be, so where's Jor-El" Lor said.

"He's in his lab doing research, he has been more busy lately" Kara said.

The two then saw Lara coming.

"Lor, good to see you again" Lara said.

"Like wise" Lor said.

"I take it that you're here to see Kara" Lara said.

"I am, though she is busy taking care of your son" Lor said.

"Kara, why don't you go out with Lor, I'll care of Kal-El" Lara said.

"Are you sure" Kara said.

"Sure, have some fun" Lara said.

"Thank you" Kara said.

The two left the home while Lara takes Kal-El to see Jor-El. Lara then sees Jor-El troubled by the readings.

"What wrong dear" Lara said.

"This is what I feared, according to the readings Krypton has only hours till it breaks apart" Jor-El said.

"What, you're saying that we're all going to die" Lara said.

"Not all of us, our son can be saved" Jor-El said.

"How" Lara said.

"A ship" Jor-El said.

* * *

KRYPTONOPOLIS-JUNE 11 6:30 PM

Lor and Kara are outside looking at the last sunset they'll ever see.

"This has been fun hanging with you, Lor" Kara said.

"I feel the same way, Kara" Lor said.

"Wow, this is one beautiful sunset" Kara said.

"Yeah, beautiful" Lor said.

Lor looks at Kara and reached for her hand. Kara took his hand and the two are drawn closer for what seems to be a kiss. They almost kissed until they felt the ground shaking and sees that everything else is shaking. They decided to go back home, Kara went to her parent's home while Lor went to check up on Jor-El, Lara, and Kal-El. He went to the house to see them in the lab.

"Jor-El, what is going on" Lor said.

"It's Krypton, she's dying" Jor-El said.

"Dying, you mean everyone on Krypton will die" Lor said.

"No, I was able to build a ship to carry my son to the new world" Jor-El said.

"New world" Lor said.

"Yes, a world called Earth" Jor-El said.

"Jor-El, what about Kara" Lor said.

"My brother Zor-El predicted that Krypton would be destroyed, he was able to build a ship for her to follow Kal-El to Earth" Jor-El said.

"That's good, at least they'll be safe" Lor said.

"You're going with them" Jor-El said.

"What, how" Lor said.

"I was able to build another ship in another lab in the citadel, you should take it" Jor-El said.

"Me, but what about you two" Lor said.

"We're staying" Jor-El said.

"Staying, but why" Lor said.

"Because I believe that you were destined to help my son on Earth. My son would need the help of you and Kara" Jor-El said.

"I understand" Lor said.

"Lor, if you ever make it to Earth, tell my son that his parents love him very much and that we are always proud of him" Lara said.

"I will, you have my word" Lor said.

"Goodbye and thank you" Jor-El said.

Lor then head to the citadel for the ship. Jor-El and Lara then placed their son in the ship, they then tucked him in comfortably. Jor-El then lauches the ship to Earth, sending Kal-El to a new home. Lor was outside to see Kal-El's ship launched into space, he also see's Kara's ship leaving the planet.

He continues on to the citadel and arrives to see the entrance being caved in. He then uses another route up to the lab while struggling with the quakes. He manage to get to the lab and sees the ship. He got in and started the engines. The ship then leaves the citadel and launches into space.

The ship got out of Krypton's orbit to see the planet exploded. The debris from the destruction sent the ship of course to the asteroid field circling around Rao's solar system. He ship got stuck in one the asteroids with no chance of getting out. He then realize that he needed to go into cryogenic suspension and place a beacon out to be rescued. He was then frozen up for cryogenic sleep and continues to wait for years to be woken up. The ship remains stuck in the asteroid with Lor resting and waiting.

* * *

RAO SOLAR SYSTEM-2017

Thirty-nine years have passed since Krypton was destroyed and Superman follow the ship's trail back to Krypton to see the planet is nothing but debris. He then tries to search around until he got a beacon signal coming from the asteroid field. He followed the beacon to one of the asteroids and got out of his ship to search. He then sees a ship buried deep inside the asteroid and went in to see. He approaches the ship to see someone inside. He saw a kryptonian boy inside in cryogenic suspension. He then uses his ship to tow the ship out of the asteroid and to bring the kryptonian to Earth.

* * *

ARTIC-JUNE 22 3:00 PM

Superman brought the ship back to Earth to awake the kryptonian for cryosleep. The computer then zeta-tubes Superboy aka Conner Kent.

"Recognize, Superboy B04" computer said.

"Hey, Superman" Superboy said.

"Superboy, what brings you here" Superman said.

"It has been weeks since you left Earth to head for Krypton" Superboy said.

"Yeah, and I've brought a survivor" Superman said.

"A survivor" Superboy said.

"The only one I can find, he's in cryogenic suspension" Superman said.

"What, he has been frozen for years" Superboy said.

"Yes and we need to wake him up, he may have answers about Krypton" Superman said.

Superman and Superboy are at the solar chamber and began to awaken him from his cryosleep. Superman activated the switch to open the ship and awakens him. The kryptonian then got out of the ship and was bathe in the yellow solar lights in the chamber. He then opens his eyes to see two blur figures and attacks them in panic. Superman and Superboy tries to came him down, he punched Superboy with super strength he got from the yellow sunlight. Superman then restrains him and speaks to him in kryptonian.

"Calm down" Superman said in kryptonian.

"You know the language of Krypton" Lor said.

"Yes, because I'm from Krypton" Superman said.

"Who are you" Lor said.

"My name is Kal-El" Superman said.

Lor was shocked to hear the name from a grown up kryptonian.

"Kal-El, you're Kal-El" Lor said.

"Yes" Superman said.

"You're so grown up. How long was I was out" Lor said.

"Thirty-nine years, you're now on Earth" Superman said.

"Earth" Lor said.

"That's right, your new home. Now we to know your name" Superman said.

"Lor-Zod from Krypton" Lor said.

"Welcome home, Lor" Superman said.


	4. Superboy Origins Part 4

Superboy Origins Part 4

MOUNT JUSTICE-JUNE 29 11:30 PM

A week has passed since Lor was awaken from the Fortress. He was able to learn english and other things in a week. Superboy brought him to Mount Justice to meet the team.

"Recognize, Superboy B04, Lor-Zod A14" computer zeta tubed Superboy and Lor to Mount Justice to see the team.

"Hello Megan" Superboy said.

"Hey Conner, who's your new friend" Miss Martian said.

"This is Lor-Zod, he's from Krypton" Superboy said.

"No way" Impulse said.

"Nice to meet you all" Lor said.

"Nice to meet you too, you're welcome to stay here as your new home if you want" Miss Martian said.

"Thank you" Lor said.

"Though, we may have to get you a Earth name. How about Christopher" Miss Martian said.

"Christopher" Superboy said.

"Yeah, like Christopher Columbus the explorer. We're also going to need a last name, how about Kent" Miss Martian said.

"My last name" Superboy said.

"Sure, that way you two could be like brothers" Miss Martian said.

"Christopher Kent, I like it" Chris said.

"We can also call you Chris for short" Miss Martian said.

"So, since you're a kryptonian, do you have powers like superman" Impulse said.

"Yes" Chris said.

"Can you show us" Impulse said.

Chris then flies around while everyone sees.

"Cool" Impulse said.

"Yes Impulse, cool" Superboy said.

"How come you can't do that" Impulse said.

"Cause I'm not entirely kryptonian" Superboy said.

Chris then lands on the ground.

"You're not full kryptonian" Chris said.

"You heard" Superboy said.

"I have super hearing" Chris said.

"Right" Superboy said.

"So you have super visions" Impulse said.

"Super Visions" Chris said.

"Yeah, like x ray vision, try it out" Impulse said.

"Alright" Chris said.

Chris used his x ray vision to look around and see the shower room where the girls are. He became shocked, then turns off the x ray vision.

"What, what happened" Impulse said.

"Nothing" Chris said blushing.

"Did you see the girls in the shower" Impulse said.

"Sorry" Chris said.

"Don't be, we just need to work on controlling your powers, especially the x ray vision" Superboy said.

"Will you help me" Chris said.

"I don't have the same level with your powers, but I'll help you out anyway" Superboy said.

"Thank you" Chris said.

* * *

METROPOLIS-JUNE 29 1:30 PM

Superboy when to STAR labs in Metropolis to see Professor Emil Hamilton about the pain he keeps getting. He began a scan on Superboy's body and discover some disturbing results.

"Well, Professor" Superboy said.

"Superboy, the test show that your body is beginning to break down at a cellular rate" Emil said.

"How" Superboy said.

"When you were created, your body was given a short life span of seven years" Emil said.

"Seven years, you're saying that I'm dying" Superboy said.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Emil said.

"How long" Superboy said.

"Maybe a month or two, all I know is that you don't have much time" Emil said.

Superboy then thinks about how to handle the news to Superman and the team.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-JUNE 29 5:00 PM

Chris is at Mount Justice eating some of Megan's cooking.

"Thank you, I've never tasted food like this" Chris said.

"You're welcome, have some more if you want" Megan said.

"Sure thing" Chris said.

"You sure eat at lot like Impulse does" Megan said.

"Yeah, I've been frozen in outer space for years. I felt hungry the moment I got awaken" Chris said.

"It's a good thing that Superman and Superboy were there to help you out" Megan said.

"Speaking of Superboy, how is been doing. He seems troubled by something" Chris said.

"He has been feeling pain these past few weeks and never tells us what's happening to him" Megan said.

"He doesn't want anyone to know" Chris said.

"He can be like that most of the time" Megan said.

"I take that you know him more than as a friend" Chris said.

"We were more than friends before" Megan said.

"What happened" Chris said.

"It's because of me and how I use my powers to read the minds from others that ends up hurting them. He has trouble forgiven me since then" Megan said.

"I'm sorry" Chris said.

"Don't be, what about you. You have anyone you care about" Megan said.

"Two, the first girl I like Thara and her friend Kara. I lost Thara during the destruction of Kandor without telling her how I've felt. Her friend Kara comfort me through the times and we started to become more than friends until Krypton was destroyed" Chris said.

"I'm sorry, Chris" Megan said.

Conner came by to check on Chris.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything" Conner said.

"No, not at all" Megan said.

"I was wondering if Chris would like to train to control his powers" Conner said.

"That sounds great, lets go" Chris said.

"Good luck to both" Megan said.

"Thanks" Chris and Conner said.

Conner takes Chris to begin his training in using his powers for good. He has something planned for Chris that is related to his soon to be death experience.


End file.
